Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life is the sequel to the game Drawn to life: The next chapter. The sequel includes 600 need to draw items plus 8 worlds better than the original Drawn to life series! NOTE: Please correct spelling and include capitals in some parts. Also, Evil Tim's appearance should be updated. Also, how come Bibo Industries is on land? It's supposed to be an underwater facility in Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition! Plus, how come 2-1 comes after 1-1? Also, enemies should be updated! And why the heck are you using music from the Crash Bandicoot series? This is becoming more like Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures II! -Anonymous User, 16:11, 16th May 2011. Gameplay The gameplay of Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life is exactly the same as its prequel; you must jump, crash, defeat enemies, and buy new moves in Kevin's move store. You can buy goodies in Nazz's Goodie store, video clips at 2x4's film store, buy and hear music from the game levels in Eddy's Music store, and buy weapons from the game levels in Edd's weapon store. Characters *The 3 Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy) *The Fourth Ed Edna *Evil Tim *Jonny *Jimmy *Kevin *Rolf *Sarah *Nazz Story Ed was exploring in the woods until he saw two pencils, Ed picked one up and started to draw. He then drew Evil Tim who came to life; he's really evil and looks like a shadow. Then Evil Tim grabbed a pencil and started to draw dark goo all over Peach Creek and beyond. Ed told Edd and Eddy that "Evil Tim is back!" which they responded with "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Then Ed tells them "I drew Evil Tim and he came alive and threw shadow goo everywhere and trapped the kids in doodled traps! WHAT SHOULD WE DO NOW?!" Edd said he had an idea, then got a pencil and drew a hero to conquer Evil Tim. Edna supplied them with her collection of Evil Tim comics and formed a plan with the Eds to not only save Peach Creek but stop Evil Tim's rampage once and for all. Worlds In the game you will be given a life bar, and will be defeated when it goes empty. Collect coins to buy goodies and collect hearts to replenish your life bar. Watch out for enemies, who will drain you of your lives. Levels Here are all the levels :) Bonus Levels Enemies World 1 *Polly Poo Poo *Mr. Yum Yum *Walking spike *Baron O' Beef Dip *Edzilla *Eds miniature golf course *'Boss: The Kanker Sisters' World 2 *Raccoon (This enemy looks like it's from Total Drama Island) *Squirrel *Baki *Rabbit *Beaver *Gorilla (Not an enemy, Perfect for swinging) *'Boss: Deadwood' World 3 *Baki *Chicktapuss (From Chowder) *Rock *Baron O' Beef Dip *Walking Spike *'Boss: Giant Rock ' World 4 *Polly Poo Poo *Mr. Yum Yum *Chicktapuss *Starfish *Baki *'Boss: The Snake ' World 5 *Snowman *Baki *Raccoon *Edzilla *Ed's Miniature golf course *Squirll *Rabbit *Polly Poo Poo *'Boss: Frostwind ' World 6 *Dogbot *Lazer toods *Battlebot *Crabbot *Floating Bot *Spikebot *Goo *Magma Goo *Heatblast *Magma Bot *Energy Bot *'Boss: Cowboy Robot ' World 7 *Dogbot *Lazer toods *Battlebot *Crabbot *Floating Bot *Spikebot *Goo *'Boss: Dark Eye Galaxy ' World 8 *Magma Goo *Heatblast *Ghoust *Phoenix *Fire orb *'Boss: Evil Tim' Evil Tim's Enemies *Dark Goo *Bouncy shadow *Dark Bat *Shadow Walker *Shadow spike *Shadow Ghost *Shadow thrower *Dark Volcano *Dark Snake *Shadow Ghoul Tip: These shadows are also enemies. They come out from Dark Goo and will drain you of your lives. After you have defeated them, you can redraw them back into your doodle friends. Trivia *Despite being in the game, Edna does not appear in the game box art. The same thing happened to Franky in the US version of the the One Piece game "One Piece: Unlimited Adventure" due to not being featured in the English version of the anime at the time. *Some of the music in Eddy's music store is not only from the first "Drawn to Life" game but also music straight from the Ed, Edd n Eddy animated series. "The Incredible Shrinking Day" and "My Best Friend Plank" are also songs that are available to purchase. *Edd's weapon store also sells "Canadian Squirt Guns" *Edd also has a enemy museum so you can keep track all of the enemies you have beaten. *In the game, Ed holds a pencil with the word AKA on it; this is a reference to "A.K.A. Cartoon". Music thumb|300px|left|Music heard in Ghoust Bridge and Evil Tim's Lair thumb|300px|right|Music heard in Mine Mania, Ice Caverns, Egg Caves and Mine Escape thumb|300px|left|Music heard in Mt. Freeze, Banana fields, and Icy Lake thumb|300px|right|Music Heard in Evil Cul-De-Sac Doodle thumb|300px|left|Music Heard in the final boss (Evil Tim) Beta Music This is the music originally going to be used for the game, but never appeared sadly. thumb|300px|left|Music supposed to be used for all the Factory Levels. Gallery File:World_3_map.jpg|world 4 map. File:World_3_level_1.jpg|A gameplay of the level: surf island. File:Magma_bot.jpg|An enemy from the level: Magma flow factory. File:Evil_Tim's_Real_Appearance.png|Evil Tim's Appearance how he SHOULD of looked like Category:Games Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Featured Articles Category:Complete fanfiction